


Весь мир баян, все люди медведики

by Bukan, Yozhik



Series: Дети побеждённых: расширенная вселенная [2]
Category: Original Work, Ringu (books), Samurai 7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Family Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приквел к "Детям побеждённых", история маленькой Хизер и её мамы, в которой приняли участие парочка фэндомных персонажей. О буднях адептских детей и бродячих артистов.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Весь мир баян, все люди медведики

**Author's Note:**

> Хотели написать фик с участием Садако из «Звонка», получилось так, что вписали часть её прижизненной биографии в эту историю.  
> Смерть персонажей и стрёмное посмертие. И вообще оно не ужастик, оно скорее претендует на психологизм, но всё равно жутковатое, а с другой стороны несколько флаффное...

####    
**1**  


Город был далёк от столицы, но здесь всё–таки было ужасно много людей, лошадей, повозок, вещей съедобных и несъедобных… И очень, очень шумно. И особо никому ни до кого не было дела. Это успокаивало…

В толпе легко затеряться. Правда, это на пользу только если знаешь куда идти… или от чего спасаться.

Молоденькая девушка не знала ни того, ни другого. Ей просто было спокойнее от того, что никто не знает её, что никто ничего ей не желает…

А вниманием того кусочка толпы, внутри которого она сейчас находилась, владел бродячий артист. Немолодой, побитый жизнью, но умеющий много всего интересного. От глотания шпаг, огня и живых ящериц с последующим выниманием последних из уха – до мастерских поединков на мечах с молодыми и крепкими желающими.

И она тоже невольно загляделась…

Артист болтал с народом, подначивал – думаете, мне слабо? – иногда общался с личностями из толпы. Мол, не претендую на предсказателя судьбы, но что–то, может, и посоветую…

Ну уж нет, думала девушка, надо ей это сейчас, как же. Сама могла бы, даже здесь… но нет, опасно.

Взгляд артиста скользнул по ней, но надолго не задержался. Всё равно смотрел он слишком проницательно… Но, по крайней мере, доброжелательно. Это она чувствовала. Уже, видимо, нажил столько мудрости, чтобы никому не желать зла – так, чтобы всерьёз и на пустом месте. И это было хорошо…

А потом, когда толпа схлынула, он подошёл прямо к девушке.

– Тебе некуда пойти? Слушай, переночевать можно вон там. Не дворец, но вполне приемлемо.

– Спасибо, – она даже удивилась. С чего бы, спрашивается.

– Было бы за что. Что я, молодым не был? Первый день у нас? Неудивительно, что теряешься.

– Ну да, вроде того…

– Ничего, не пропадёшь. С работой здесь неважно, это правда, но если многого не просить – то прожить вполне можно. И даже честно.

– Надеюсь.

– Пошли, там накормят.

– Спасибо.

Артист как–то ненавязчиво платил за неё – но между делом, раз уж хорошо заработал, а вовсе не потому, что хотел, чтобы она чувствовала себя обязанной. И пока они ели, он сообщил, что звать его Горобей, что его уволили из вооружённых сил по возрасту, пенсию положили не особо – часть лет службы и не учли, забыли, другой режим ведь был – и вот теперь он пробавляется тем, что развлекает народ на ярмарках…

Она кивала, улыбалась, слушала. А её звали Садако, она была из маленькой приморской деревни, и если нигде не устроится, это ничего. Тогда только отца повидать, а то столько лет не, и всё, вздохнула она, родным-то всегда лишние руки нужны…

– Ну, как оно в деревне – я даже очень хорошо представляю. Оно, конечно, почётно растить хлеб насущный или там рыбу ловить – то что в город хочется, оно тоже понятно. А кто у нас отец, если сие не тайна?

– Адепт Икума, – она покраснела. – Ну… сами понимаете…

– Понимаю, – Горобей кивнул.

Дети адептов редко наследовали Силу и никогда не бывали законными. И очень, очень часто жили в деревнях…

– Ну да…

– В общем, так, девочка. Если ваше родственное воссоединение пройдёт не так гладко – ты всегда можешь вернуться сюда.

– Я подумаю, – улыбнулась она уже живее.

– Удачи, – он тоже улыбнулся, стараясь подбодрить.

 

####    
**2**  


А в следующий раз они увиделись гораздо раньше, чем можно было бы предположить. Хотя, может, это было и ожидаемо. Город–то, в принципе, маленький…

Горобей не стал расспрашивать, что там вышло у Садако с отцом. Вполне возможно, что адепт не захотел общаться с отпрыском…

Она тоже особо не рассказывала. Впрочем, и сильно расстроенной не выглядела.

– Будешь, значит, устраиваться как–то сама?

– На какое-то время да. А там… пока не знаю.

– Ладно. Чем заниматься-то хочешь?

Она пожала плечами.

– По дому работать могу. А так вообще… Знаете, выступать всегда хотела, только…

– Только что? Стесняешься? Да брось, если даже такой старый пень, как я, выступает – то тебе сама Сила велела!

– Да?

– Конечно, видная же девица…

– Спасибо, – вот тут она смутилась по–настоящему.

– Подучить могу, хоть и не выше уровня ярмарки… Хотя знаешь, здешние зрители – самые требовательные, сразу чувствуют фальшь и не прощают ошибок.

– Наверно…

– Ладно, ты чего хочешь? Ведь не просто спеть-сплясать, а роль сыграть?

– Ну. да.

– Тогда придумываем сценарий и вперёд!

– Ой, правда?

– Да легко. У меня всё–таки тоже репертуар ограниченный… Надо обновляться.

– Наверно…

* * *

Конечно, при двух актёрах сложно было навертеть разветвлённый сюжет – но если считать, что всё кругом условность, то Горобей-то сам по себе мог изобразить из себя кучу персонажей – героев, комиков и злодеев… Садако с этим было сложнее, но на сюжет много девушек и не надо. Может, хватит и одной, лишь бы красивой и почти до самого конца несчастной… А это как раз не проблема. Талант-то у девочки был… Аж прошибало. Сначала самого Горобея, потом зрителей. И это уже радовало. Значит, что-то и правда получится…

Горобей гордился девочкой и искренне радовался, и никаких задних мыслей у него не было – он мог быть бесцеремонным, но никак не коварным… И она это тоже чувствовала, и была искренне благодарна. Кажется, можно было считать, что место в жизни ей нашлось. Хотя вот уж никогда не надеялась… Всё-таки её всегда считали странной, да ещё с матерью такое… И сама всегда думала – мечты мечтами, но лучше бы не светиться… Потому что, в отличие от большинства адептских детей, дар у Садако всё-таки был. Только ничего хорошего от него ждать не приходилось. Она если и показала его – то разок и почти случайно. А так – только баловалась втайне, когда была уверена, что никто не видит… И то, что узнавала про людей, никому рассказывать не собиралась. Потому что обычно это было такое, что и знать не захочется… Тем, кого это касалось, – не захочется тем более. Так что лучше и не связываться…

Может, и вовсе удастся прожить жизнь так, будто никакого дара и нет. Отец, когда они виделись, ничего определённого так и не сказал, не дал никакого напутствия… Ему, конечно, и не до того было. Он прекрасно знал, что доживает последние дни. И она это тоже знала, может быть, даже лучше…

Хоть повидались – похоже, что в последний раз. И то ему это, кажется, было важнее… Убедиться, что жива–здорова и не пропадёт. И понадеяться, что с ней не выйдет как с её матерью.

Да нет, умирать она пока не собиралась. Всё-таки жизнь только начиналась, и если не светиться – может, что и получится. Тем более, что вроде бы всё и впрямь налаживалось…

Их выступления в самом деле пользовались успехом. Денег прибавлялось, признания и любви – тем более… Останавливаться на этом, конечно, никто не собирался… Можно было и в столицу поехать, и мало ли что ещё…

Тем более что Горобей случайно узнал ещё об одном таланте своей подопечной… Ни он, ни она этого не ждали.

 

####    
**3**  


Садако засиделась как-то вечером одна, задумавшись о чём-то своём… А в общем зале постоялого двора, где они жили, было хоть и бедненько, но экран-то информационный имелся… Сейчас, правда, отключенный… но на тёмном фоне скользили чёткие буквы.

Горобей вошёл в зал – и удивлённо моргнул.

– Послание из космоса?

Садако аж подскочила. Экран погас.

– Н-нет…

– Ты чего напугалась-то? Я и прочесть не успел.

– Ничего… Просто…

– Хм. Однако хороший вышел бы фокус.

– Наверно, – она вздохнула. – Если будут верить, что фокус.

– Ты хочешь сказать… что тебе всё-таки досталась частица Силы?

– Да, – ладно, ему, кажется, можно было признаться.

– Извини, если что, я не со зла. И если не хочешь связываться – то даже пойму.

– Не знаю. Я боюсь, если честно.

– Что это окажется сильнее тебя? И причинит кому-то вред? Не думаю. Ты же актриса. И сумеешь быть такой, какой захочешь.

– Что кто-нибудь узнает. Что придётся доказывать, что я не… Что не смогу жить нормально…

– Ну тогда точно никому не рассказывай. Я не в счёт, мне чужие секреты что сухие листья на ветру – унесёт их и больше не вспомню…

– Спасибо.

– Держись, справимся… – ему было жутко любопытно, что она ещё умеет, но спрашивать стеснялся.

– Надеюсь.

– Как отец-то?

– Плохо. Обещают улучшение, но…

– Понимаю, – больше слов у него не нашлось – только по волосам девочку потрепал.

– Ничего, всё нормально.

– Выдержим, это точно.

* * *

Как и большинство простых людей, Горобей был не силён в магических догматах – но заподозрил: раз девочка до сих пор не в Ордене, значит, в ней пробудилась та сила, которую у адептов принято было осуждать. Сила Земли, первобытная и таинственная, по-тихому чтимая в деревнях и так же по-тихому внушающая страх. Иногда появлялись еретики, объявлявшие, что это просто другая сторона силы Небес, но обычно много последователей не собирали…

Кажется, лет десять назад был какой-то скандал, связанный с очередными демонстрациями единства обеих сил, тогда всё провалилось… Но в те годы Горобей ещё служил и потому плохо помнил всю эту историю.

…Отец Садако всё-таки умер. Горобей пошёл с девочкой на похороны – и поддержать, и не дать если что в обиду, если хоть кто-то что-то вякнет… Но здесь, кажется, и не знали, кто она такая. Да и она сильно показываться кому-то на глаза не собиралась…

Благо Горобея ростом мать-природа не обидела, заслонит, пока будет читать подобающую молитву, и никто даже и не спросит, кто они такие – может, просто нищие странники. Мало ли кто тут мог мимо пройти…

Вот и всё, простились, и теперь ничто больше не держало их в этом городке. Земля большая, и бродячим артистам всегда найдётся кому показать своё мастерство. Даже и искать, наверно, не понадобится… Просто идти, задерживаясь на каждой ярмарке.

 

####    
**4**  


Так они и сами не заметили, как добрели до пограничья. И в тот день ярмарка выдалась особенно интересной.

После Садако с Горобеем и их драматичной пьесы выступала канатная плясунья. Ловкая и тоненькая, как девочка – такая могла бы пробежать по иглам и не успеть уколоться…

– Видали? – белокурая малышка лет пяти выбежала из-за импровизированной кулисы. – Это моя мама!

Такое явление явно было незапланированно, но вызвало бурю восторгов… У всех, кроме самой плясуньи – той явно нравилось выглядеть совсем юной, а тут пятилетний ребёнок! Она побранила малышку – но тут же порывисто обняла, заметив слёзы в её глазах…

Горобей наблюдал за ними и улыбался. Садако тоже улыбнулась – видно было, что ей это очень знакомо…

Девочка почувствовала взгляды – и как только мать её отпустила, подбежала к Садако и Горобею.

– А вы здоровско играли, я даже расплакалась! Как будто и правда призрак пришёл…

– Спасибо, – Садако, как всегда, несколько застеснялась.

– Мальвина Хизер, не приставай, – плясунья тоже подошла к ним. – Извините, совсем её девать некуда. Ноет, что я её затаскала, а у родителей без меня рыдает…

– Ну мама…

– Да всё естественно, – Горобей вытащил из кармана горсть конфет. – Вы разрешите её угостить?

– Ладно. Всё равно мы сегодня не обедали, вот только на ужин насобирали…

И как-то так получилось, что вскоре они уже сидели все вместе и беседовали… И перекусывали чем можно было.

Плясунью звали Мелисса – сценический псевдоним Мелисса Кавальканти, сообщила она с гордостью. Родилась она в Залесье, но в семье переселенцев с Запада, такой добропорядочной, что скулы сводило. И в пятнадцать сбежала за славой и весельем. В шестнадцать родила, недолго, меньше года, пожила у шокированных, но всё простивших родителей – но потом опять сбежала и дочку прихватила с собой…

И с тех пор они вот так и мотались по свету.

– У мамы каждый вторник трагическая любовь, – доверительно сообщила маленькая Хизер. – Её все любят, но мы всё равно редко едим досыта. Успокоилась бы она уже, я не хочу стать такой, как она.

– Поросёнок! – беззлобно огрызнулась Мелисса. – Мы же с тобой так похожи!

– Да ну, у меня волосы как лунные лучи, а у тебя так, солома одна!

– Значит, ты станешь ещё лучше меня. Поменьше болтай и побольше ешь!

Садако в разговор не встревала, но то и дело невольно смеялась, вежливо отворачиваясь.

Горобей тоже посмеивался и даже особо этого не скрывал. Мама с дочкой в самом деле были так похожи, что не могли не ссориться… И видно же было – не со зла, просто по привычке.

Девочка периодически принималась рассказывать, как у деда с бабушкой и дяди с тётей в деревне хорошо и спокойно… А Мелисса утверждала, что этим людям Хизер не оставит – «они тебя испортят, ты будешь скучной…»

– Скучной она никогда не будет, – изрёк Горобей тоном уличного предсказателя.

– Это уж точно, – улыбнулась Садако. – И спокойной тоже, и, – тут она, кажется, чуть ли не в прямом смысле прикусила язык и с трудом закончила, не сменив тона: – И уж точно будет, о чем порассказать.

– Я прославлюсь? – тёмно-синие глазищи Мальвины Хизер распахнулись совсем широко. – Но я же не хочу плясать на канате! И чтобы потом противные дядьки с бородищами тащили мне веники из роз!

– Прославиться можно по-разному, уж поверь…

– Это здорово! Вот тебе, мама!

– Да не слушай ты, они просто болтают, не надо всему верить…

– А оно так и работает, – снова улыбнулась Садако, стараясь не разглядывать девочку так внимательно. – Не поверишь, забудешь – сбудется.

– А если не выкину из головы и буду об этом думать – то, значит, нет?

– Чаще всего.

– Вы меня пугаете, – Мелисса отодвинулась, чего нельзя было сказать о её дочке. – Что ж из неё такое вырастет?

– Что сама захочет, – махнул рукой Горобей, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.

– Главное–то у неё… у вас уже есть, – кивнула Садако. – Извините, если что не то сказала.

– Ничего, – Мелисса вздохнула. – Настоящие предсказатели всё одно только в Ордене бывают, а уж никак не на ярмарках.

– Наверно.

Правда, Хизер думала иначе. И надеялась как-нибудь расспросить странную девушку, когда мама не будет слышать. Всё одно какое-то время им будет по пути. Может, даже и довольно долго… Из города в город, даже из страны в страну, без особенной цели, но даже с удовольствием от этой жизни. А что ещё надо?..

Правда, сколько Хизер ни приставала – ничего больше о своей дальнейшей судьбе ей узнать не удавалось. Но, может, хватило бы и услышанного… Чтобы быть свято уверенной, что избавится от этой актёрской жизни и пойдёт какой-то своей дорогой…

 

####    
**5**  


– Хмырь болотный! – Хизер просто вся дрожала от злости. – Самый хмыристый из всех маминых хмырей! Хочу, чтобы его не было! – и стискивала руки перед грудью жестом, явно подсмотренным у матери на сцене.

– Ну ладно тебе, может, он любит твою маму… – попытался увещевать малышку Горобей.

– Это ненадолго. А меня он уж точно не любит!

– Этого ты ещё не знаешь, – а про себя Садако думала, что надо бы подсмотреть, что из всего этого выйдет.

– Я чувствую! – упрямилась Хизер. – Он на меня смотрит как на пустое место! А мама смотрит только на него. Она всегда так – всё ждёт, кто бы замуж взял!

– Ну она тоже на это право имеет.

– Но почему она всегда выбирает таких отменных придурков?! Вот если бы моим отцом был дяденька Горобей…

– Ну что ты… Я тебе в дедушки гожусь.

– Во всяком случае, ты хороший, не врёшь и на меня не фыркаешь.

– От этого никто бы не отказался, – невольно улыбнулась Садако. – Но он такой один, а нас много…

– Я вас и так всех удочерю. А твоей маме нужен кто-то ей под стать. Женское счастье – такая непонятная штука, они сами не знают, чего хотят, и не всегда думают при этом о детях…

– А должны! Иначе нафига она меня вообще родила?

– Чтобы ты была, – тихо сказала Садако.

– Нет, ну если бы меня не было – я бы, конечно, обиделась. Но я не котёнок и не кукла!

– Конечно, – подтвердил Горобей. – Ничего, если твоя мама таки выйдет замуж – то успокоится, и тебе легче будет…

– Она ведь это и для тебя тоже, – уговаривала и Садако.

– Ну да, конечно…

– Малышка, я серьёзно, – поднажал старый актёр. – Тебе с этим дядькой не жить, и если твоя мама будет с ним счастлива…

– Нет уж, пусть выбирает! Или он, или я!

– Ладно тебе, – вздохнула Садако. – Это слишком разные вещи, чтобы сравнивать и выбирать.

– Он противный–препротивный, и борода у него колючая, и всё равно он маму бросит! А если не бросит – так она сама от него сбежит на сцену! Оба дураки, пошли вон! – девочка совсем разошлась, бегала взад-вперёд… И вдруг особенно сильно топнула ножкой… и исчезла.

Этого уж точно не ожидал никто.

– Мать моя как ни странно женщина! – выругался Горобей. – Как это она… И что мы теперь скажем Мелиссе, когда вернётся со свиданки?

– Надо искать…

– Я, конечно, что смогу обегаю… но, может, ты хоть направление нащупаешь? Это же явно Сила поработала…

– Сейчас попробую…

– Давай, – старый актёр старался даже не дышать. Давно он так отчаянно ни за кого не переживал…

– Далеко. Еле чувствую, – наконец сказала Садако. – Может, хоть место увижу…

* * *

Место было в нескольких верстах от постоялого двора, откуда пропала Хизер. И там вовсю рыскали адепты. Явление перепуганной маленькой девочки, обладающей Силой, было для них нежданным и дорогим подарком…

Тем более, что девочка была одна и не сильно соображала, куда попала.

А адепты были ласковы, сразу насказали ей, что она не знает своей силы, что простые смертные не в состоянии оценить её дара, а вот здесь ей воздадут должное и она станет великой…

Они были даже искренни. Не каждый же день с неба падают такие самородки!

И девочка поверила. А как ещё-то? Ей же уже предсказали, что она прославится! И пока не думалось, что скоро станет скучно сидеть за книжками и захочется к маме. Тем более сейчас, когда она на всех злилась…

И когда сюда добрались Горобей и Садако, ещё надеясь, что успеют доставить девочку к матери раньше чем та её хватится – Хизер наотрез отказалась разговаривать с кем бы то ни было. А адепты заявили, что тем более никого не подпустят…

– Ей здесь лучше, чем с сумасшедшей матерью! – уверяли они.

– Вообще–то она ребёнок, – начал Горобей, – и сама за себя решать не может, а вы этим пользуетесь!

– И уж точно не вам решать, кому с кем лучше, – мрачно добавила Садако.

– И мать её точно свихнётся, когда узнает, что вы её не собираетесь отдавать. Вы должны были спросить разрешения её обучать.

– Сила небес сама привела это дитя к нам! Значит, так тому и быть! Вы ведь даже и не знали, что она получила поцелуй Силы, жалкие актёришки!

– И что вы ей можете дать? – вот теперь видения Садако стали понятнее. Вот откуда всё. Неужели поздно?

– Славу, особое положение, владение собственной Силой. Она будет великой!

– И несчастной, – уверенно закончил Горобей. – Никто по-настоящему вас, адептов, не любит, а вы любите только кормушку!

– Ну всё, – Садако шагнула к девочке, протянула руку. – Пойдём домой.

– Не пойду, – упёрлась Хизер. – А пойду – так опять сбегу…

– Пошли, – с нажимом сказал Горобей. – Мать с ума сойдёт…

– Пусть сходит, ей полезно. Может, хоть осознает, что я ей нужна…

– Ты ей нужна, не сомневайся, – заверила Садако.

– И, между прочим, – снова вступил Горобей, – в моей стране без письменного согласия родителей ни одного ребёнка Орден не заберёт.

Адепты переглянулись с коварными ухмылками.

– Ну что ж, пусть Хизер сходит домой и попросит разрешения учиться. Увидите, что будет.

– Только без вас, – Садако была тверда.

– Без нас, иначе будет нечестно.

– И вмешиваться не советую. Я замечу. Всё, пошли…

– Пошли, – Хизер уже казалось, что взрослые правильно говорят – сходить всё-таки надо. И потом, ни на Садако, ни на Горобея ей злиться было не за что…

.

####    
**6**  


Мамин «хмыристый хмырь» идею отдать девочку в Орден поддержал яростно и отчаянно. А что, девица смышлёная, одарённая, уже сейчас может болтать и петь на трёх языках, а Сила не для того целует, чтобы выступать перед толпой зевак!

– Вот увидишь, Мелисса, она ещё всем нам даст кров под старость!

– Маме – может и дам. Друзьям тоже. А тебе, твоей родне и деткам, которых вы нарожаете и будете любить больше меня – ни за что.

– Не будут, – Садако ласково сжала руку Хизер – и вдруг резко обернулась к ухажёру. – А вы тоже не лезьте. Пока ещё прошу.

– А вы мне зачем указываете? Я без пяти минут муж Мелиссы и глава семьи! А вы ей никто, у моей жены не должно быть таких подозрительных знакомых!

Сама Мелисса голоса почти не подавала – глядела на своего хмыря, как на оракула. И чем только околдовал…

Кажется, все уже были согласны, что Хизер права: хмырь он редкостный, и надо бы его гнать в три шеи…

– Вы ещё не знаете, насколько подозрительных, – тихо и зло проговорила Садако. – Не лезьте. Ради всеобщего блага.

– А то хуже будет! – добавила Хизер. Она уже понемножку начинала осознавать свои способности и почувствовала, что Садако может сделать правда страшное…

Это почуяла и Мелисса – медленно бледнея, она осела на пол у ног кавалера, пытаясь хоть так его заслонить.

– Хи-тян, помоги маме, – Садако и сама чувствовала, что вот-вот сорвётся, и очень надеялась, что до страшного не дойдёт. – Всё будет хорошо.

Хизер села на пол и взяла мать за руку:

– Мам, ну давай его выгоним…

Мелисса предпочла съехать в обморок. Такой выбор был выше её сил.

Садако торопливо склонилась над ней. Бедную женщину нужно было побыстрее убрать отсюда. И девочку тоже. Пусть отдыхают…

Горобей понял без слов и подхватил Мелиссу на руки, а малышку подсадил на плечи. И понёс обеих в сторону постоялого двора.

– Вот ненормальные… – с тоской откомментировал хмырь. – Может, и правда лучше с вами не связываться? Припадочные какие-то.

Хизер радостно показала ему язык.

– Жить хочешь – не связывайся, – усмехнулась Садако.

– Тогда я пошёл…

…Мелисса очнулась, крепко прижимая к себе дочь, но первый вопрос её был – а где любимый?

– Он тебя бросил, – отрубила Хизер. – Не вынес испытания нами.

– Испугался ответственности, – мягко добавила Садако. – Лучше? Ничего не надо? Воды или там…

– Любви надо! Счастья, мать вашу, человеческого! – кажется, у Мелиссы начинался нешуточный припадок.

Горобей смотрел на неё с огромным сочувствием, но удерживать собирался крепко, на совесть.

Садако пыталась её успокаивать по-своему. Осторожным внушением. Действовало, но медленно и с трудом.

Хизер, к счастью, убежала к себе и от переживаний заснула, едва забравшись на кровать… И за ней разве что надо было немножко приглядывать. А то ещё сопрут. Или опять сбежит.

Состояние же матери внушало куда большие опасения… Успокоиться–то она вроде успокоилась. Но в душе её поселилась чёрная пустота. Мелисса мало кого узнавала, но все были у неё сволочи, сгубившие её молодость и убившие счастье. Родная дочь исключением не стала…

Во время редких просветлений Мелисса просила друзей позаботиться о девочке:

– Если трудно самим – пусть и впрямь вступает в Орден…

– Справимся, – уверяла Садако. И имела в виду не только воспитание малютки Хизер.

Сама девочка пребывала в очень растрёпанных чувствах. Бросить маму сейчас было бы настоящей подлостью. Но порой Хизер по-настоящему её боялась… А в Ордене можно было бы и вовсе никаких забот не знать.

– Сада-тян… Трудно жить с Силой самой, одной? Тебя ведь не звали же к ним?

– Одной – трудно. А если кто-то есть, то и ничего. Не звали, но я никогда и не хотела, чтобы кто-то знал.

– А вот я так не могу. Мне славы хочется, и чтобы все на меня смотрели, ну и людям помогать…

– Помогать – это дело…

– Ну вот мне кажется – там научат. Хотя я без вас всех буду очень скучать…

– Мы без тебя тоже.

– Но, боюсь, остаться тут не смогу… Мама… С ней всё так плохо… А меня туда так и тянет.

– Не знаю, – Садако вздохнула. – Чувствую, что добром это всё не кончится, но…

– А если останусь – боюсь, ещё хуже выйдет. Я же не могу самоучкой… Я точно не знаю пока, как что называется… но, скажем, твоя сила отличается от моей.

– Кажется, да.

– Вот как объяснить… Я не чувствую, что в тебе есть что-то плохое… но меня Орден притягивает, а тебя отталкивает.

– Тут всё намного проще, – грустно улыбнулась Садако. – У меня мама из-за них умерла.

– Ой… Прости, я не знала. Они считали, что вы ведьмы?.. Ой… – не надо было так ляпать…

– Ничего, на тебя разве обидишься… Обещали известность, потом передумали, сочли обманщицей. Отец тоже из них был, так что даже с ней быть не мог толком…

Хизер крепко задумалась. Потом изрекла:

– Ну мужики вообще сволочи, я всяких профессий навидалась… Вон до чего маму довели! Так что мы с тобой почти… как это… товарищи по несчастью.

– Вроде того, да.

– То есть они могут передумать и меня тоже камнями побить?

– Кто их знает…

– Я тоже доверять не люблю, я не мама… Просто уйти плохо, а если не уйду – вдруг всю жизнь жалеть буду?

– Может быть. Я у тебя вижу немало плохого – но и хорошее. И правда не знаю, что можно изменить, а что нет…

– Тогда, может, пусть всё идёт как должно идти? Ну, само как-нибудь?

– Может…

 

####    
**7**  


Орден меж тем не дремал. Даром что рядом с маленьким самородком была странная девица, обладающая другой, заклеймённой, стороной Силы, и что вся их компания то и дело меняла место жительства. Само по себе это проблемой не было…

Адепты ведь чувствовали себе подобных – исключая слабо одарённых и сознательно скрывающихся. И однажды подкараулили Хизер, убежавшую на улицу от очередного нешуточного материного припадка. Пока никто за девочкой не выбежал…

Было немножко не до неё – Мелиссу бы успокоить, а Хизер считалась более сознательной… И когда девочки хватились – было поздно. Её даже не утащили силой, а свели со двора – пока она говорила с адептами, ей совсем не думалось, что их ласка может обернуться кромешной подлостью. А ещё они сказали, что мама уже не поправится… И она поверила, потому что ведь и сама боялась.

Теперь, кажется, обратной дороги для Хизер уже не было. Мелисса вспомнила о ней нескоро, горько расплакалась и ушла в следующий, ещё более беспросветный припадок…

Следующие несколько месяцев её совершенно нельзя было оставить без присмотра. Садако и Горобей чередовались, подменяя друг друга то у её постели, то в сольных выступлениях, чтобы хоть как зарабатывать на хлеб…

И даже странно, но письмо от Хизер нашло их само. Кривыми, но разборчивыми печатными буквами малышка писала, что хорошо учится, а когда станет большой – вылечит маму…

Наверно, можно было порадоваться. Хотя неизвестно ещё, чему её там научат – но ведь не таковская, чтобы верить совсем слепо. И предсказанная любовь рано или поздно сбудется, и всё будет, всё у неё впереди…

Не то что у Мелиссы. У той что впереди – так и непонятно, несмотря на все старания друзей. Скорее всего – безумие до конца дней… Хотя чем-то, может, и можно помочь…

Письма от Хизер приходили аккуратно – пока было кому на них отвечать. Духи писем не пишут. А если и пишут – то не так, как люди. Кто надо, всё равно, конечно, поймёт… И Хизер будет ясно, что одной семьёй они уже никогда не будут жить – а видеться чуть ли не только в снах.

Мелисса ушла первой, угасла, потому что больше ничто не могло её порадовать. Горобей протянул ещё больше десятка лет, но старость никого ещё не миловала… А тем более – не могло не угнетать то, что эта юная, хрупкая женщина дарила своим вниманием всех, кроме него. Хотя под конец он один с ней и остался – но она так его и не заметила. Он только, сколько смог, побыл отцом её дочери… и не только ей. Больно было оставлять на земле Садако – ей уже и так пришлось слишком много потерять. Но сама девушка заверила, что справится… и скоро присоединится к друзьям.

Печально ведь одной, и проблемы снова навалятся, и со сценой, видимо, придётся проститься. Одной – не то, а нормальной компании и не подвернётся. Только придурки всякие, то пристают, то вдруг вывернется откуда-то адепт да стращать будет… Хотя всех их было даже весело пугать духами – Горобей даже после смерти оставался артистом. Да и Мелисса, кажется, тоже.

Из последней компании, куда звали, Садако вообще уходила чуть ли не напугав кое-кого до смерти… И с такой славой, конечно, трудно было ожидать нормальной жизни – максимум того, что оставят в покое. Хизер, конечно, в каждом письме обещала, что заступится, если понадобится, и что будет доказывать, что Сила Земли ничем не хуже Силы Небес… Только вот отец Садако в своё время уже пытался что-то такое доказать. А ей самой никакого признания было и не надо… Хватит уже. Эти игры с признанием убили обоих её родителей – мол, союз шарлатанки с еретиком…

Осталось, в общем, одно: сделать что-нибудь полезное – ну, чтобы хотя бы одной сволочью стало меньше – и туда, к родным и друзьям… И уж с чем-чем, а с этим сложностей бы не возникло.

Сволочей на свете всегда хватало – только выбирай. Конечно, придётся и самой помучиться, уходя из этого мира… они же так легко провоцируются! Зато есть куда уйти и с кем повстречаться – а значит, уже не стоит держать зла на весь мир. Мир тут, в общем-то, и ни при чём… И, пожалуй, всё на свете надо делать адресно.

Так потом не раз повторяли Мальвине Хизер Грандсторм три духа, которых никто, кроме неё, и увидеть-то не мог. Конечно, никто из них так и не смог удержать её от собственных ошибок – но это, пожалуй, было и не главным.

Для самой Хизер главным было, пожалуй, то, что они обрели мир. Что Сада-тян больше не обидят, что мама поправилась и наконец-то обратила внимание на единственного достойного мужчину в своём окружении – благо возраст по ту сторону был категорией очень относительной…

Потом Хизер не раз говорила себе, что дочь у неё отобрали за то, что сама по малолетству сбежала от матери – но всё же, чтобы не сойти с ума, быстро свалила всю вину на Гэнь Ю, а тот помог выстоять ей. И это было то самое хорошее, что увиделось Садако, и такое решение Хизер даже никто не подсказывал.

А ещё позже, когда она наконец нашла уже почти взрослую Магду, то часто думала, что её дочь очень похожа на её мать. И тоже пришлось попереживать из-за того, в кого дочка влюблялась. А вот Сила коснулась Магды очень своеобразно – она обладала только обострённой интуицией и спонтанными способностями к предвидению. Хизер казалось, что это тоже своеобразная память о старшей подруге… Хотя способности Магды не относились ни к той, ни к другой стороне Силы – Мальвина Хизер за многие годы успела изучить обе – но всё равно нравилось думать именно так.

_Февраль-март 2011_


End file.
